Roar
by Katpaz123
Summary: First came the pounding. The sudden urge. Then the pain came. And all he wants to do is Roar. When the dragon is gone what becomes of the dragon lord?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So not dead! WEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

 **READ** **Anyway so I've had an idea. I'm going to be doing a series of one shots (maybe two or three shots probs not though) of a lot of different fandoms. Some will be really popular and other won't. Not to say they don't have a big fan base there just aren't many fics about them. I'll generally have an outline for most of my stories but I am always down for suggestions. Keep in mind some will be crossovers and AU's. Friendly critique is also awesome, but keep it friendly k? Don't like don't read. As I mentioned I'm new at this so support would be wicked**

 **So without further ado I give you a merlin one shot! (Cause I'm comfy with that) Uthers still king in this btw and I'm totally obsessed with the dragon lord thing. The time is a bit fucked up in this. But aithusa is not present in this fic. This gonna be a two shot and not my best cause I really want to get it out to you guys**

 **Merlin belongs to BBC not to me**

Merlin felt uncomfortable. Not in the usual way he did when Uther was taking court. But it was a weird, almost painful tingling spread across his whole body. His magic was pulsing too, struggling to be free.

And then there was the Urge. It was one of the downers of being soul tied to ancient all powerful magical beings. He always, no matter how far in the back of mind felt the urge to Roar. And now it was very much at the front of his mind.

 _roar roar roar roar roar roar roar roar roar roar roar roar roa-_

It was frustrating.

Gaius was looking at him like he was a lunatic, because his tutor could feel him shifting and could probably hear the low hissing that was uncontrollably coming out of his mouth.

 _Roarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroaroarroarroarroarroarroarroaroarroarroar_

He tried distracted himself by looking around the room. Uther was sitting there, mouth moving but Merlin didn't register any words. Arthur was sitting to is right looking dazed. Morgana was there, looking evil but maybe he was being biased. Gwen was yawning. The knights were all there and all excluding Leon looked bored out of minds. In fact everyone was but no one was outwardly showing it too much.

Merlin was just good at reading people

 ** _roarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroa-_**

Wow that was really annoying and really not going away.

Suddenly pain flared up from somewhere inside him and he had to hold back the whimper that crawled up his throat. It came again but stronger this time piercing his heart.

He could not hold back the cries.

Everyone whipped around and looked at him, but he barely noticed. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest screaming as what felt like fire danced through his veins.

 ** _Roarroarroarroarroarroaroroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroarroar_**

He couldn't take the pain and the last thing he saw before darkness engulfed him, was the scarlet wave of knights and one crown prince

When Merlin woke he was no longer in pain but he felt like a piece of him had been ripped out. It took it him awhile to come to terms with it. But when he did he opened his eyes.

Then immediately closed them again

Too late

A cry of ''OI! YOU LAZY ARSEHOLES! MERLIN'S AWAKE!'' was heard. He could safely assume that was Gwaine. He heard a thundering of footsteps, a crash, some unsavoury language and a loud cackle

Again the last one was probably Gwaine.

Merlin reluctantly rolled over his head and opened his eyes to survey the scene before him. There was pile of knights in the doorway, a howling Gwaine in the corner, a severely unimpressed and eyebrow raising Gaius and a tutting Gwen who immediately ran over to him.

'' _HowareyoumerlinohmygoshIwassoworriedareyouinpainwhathappenedI-''_ Merlin interrupted her.

''I feel… I actually feel fine."

''Are you sure Merlin?'' Asked a concerned looking Percival.

''You didn't sound it in the great hall, what happened?'' Added Leon. All eyes turned to Merlin

''Uh…Well…Um…'' Merlin sent an imploring look over to Gaius, who immediately got the message.

He loved Gaius

''All right! Everybody out!'' He snapped.

''But Gaius…'' Arthur all but whined.

'''OUT!''

After shutting the door after the last of the hightailing knights, Gaius turned to Merlin.

''Now boy, what happened?'' Merlin bit his lip, unsure how to respond.

'' Well, I started feeling these tingles under my skin, like my magic was pulsing to get out. Then I started to feel the urge to roar-''

''Hold on,'' Interjected Gaius ''the urge to _roar_?'' He looked incredulous. The eyebrow was raised.

''It's a Dragon Lord thing. Anyway suddenly I felt this pain, it felt like it was coming from inside me. I know how weird that sounds. But then I blacked out and here I am.''

Gaius's face was rapidly falling but he was doing a good job hiding it.

''Merlin… what do you feel now?'' He asked

''I feel… like I just lost something very important.'' Merlin supplied and then his face screwed up. '' Why what does it mean?''

''I hope I'm wrong but… it sometimes happens that when two beings are connected and one of them… passes… that the other feels it. It takes some time to recover from.''

All Merlin felt was dread. It couldn't be true. No. NO.

He reached out to Kilgharrah desperately with his magic. He tried. He tried.

He couldn't feel the dragon.

Suddenly he couldn't hold back a roar any longer

 **Stay tuned for the next part**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin hadn't smiled in 3 weeks and 4 days

Not that Arthur was counting or worried. Everyone was worried not just him.

Everyone had at least noticed. Gwen was constantly by Merlin's side. Even all the knights were trying to comfort him in their on special way. Gwaine was on a mission to get Merlin to the pub but was shot down every time. Elyan was constantly helping Merlin with chores much to his protest. Leon tried to talk to him about castle security and the guard but it just ended up getting very awkward very fast. Percival was the most cringe worthy. One day he saw Merlin looking particularly sad and gave him what was meant to a comforting shoulder bump.

Except it turned into a Percival shoulder/ Merlin head bump. Gaius was very much not impressed.

Sometimes they would catch Merlin just staring out the window with such a hurt and pained look on his face no one knew quite how to approach him.

Heck, even his **father** had noticed. He had said to Arthur the other night at dinner, " Arthur why is your ridiculous man servant being so demure? Maybe I won't have to get you a new one.'' Alright so maybe that wasn't quite concern but close enough

And his father was right. And it was annoying him. Like this morning, he and the knights + Merlin were going on a hunting trip. He'd been woken up very respectfully by Merlin with all his things in perfect condition ready to go on the trip. His breakfast was even being laid out by Merlin ,who has that glazed over look in his eye that Arthur had become too accustomed to seeing. Then this morning while he was hunting Merlin hadn't made any trouble. Not one protest about harming the ''the poor innocent bunnies''.

He was being a model servant. **Something must be seriously wrong**

While Merlin was out getting firewood (Without any complaining?!) Arthur gathered round the knights.

''So we've all noticed something's wrong with Merlin?'' Nods. ''So what should we do about?''

After several minutes of absolutely ridiculous suggestions Elyan's hesitant voice came out.

''Uh.. has anyone just asked him? Shouldn't we have started there?'' Arthur wanted to smack everyone of them (except maybe Elyan) and then maybe himself because god-damnit it was obvious. Apparently everyone was thinking the same thing.

''Oh my god were all idiots." Groaned Leon. ''Yes, yes we are.'' Said Percival neutrally. Suddenly a crunch was heard from the edge of the clearing then a ''Please don't lob off my head its just the Merlin.''

Everyone relaxed and took there hands off the hilts of their swords. ''Well,'' Arthur thought smugly ''Maybe not complete buffoons.''

Merlin came into the clearing and set about the making the fire and then stopped once he realised everyone was looking at him.

''What is it?'' He asked in a respectful tone. _A respectful tone._

Gwaine asked finally.''Merlin mate what's been bugging you? Why have you been moping around so much?'' Merlin blinked once and then averted his eyes. '' Nothing's up, I'm fine.'' Everyone snorted.

"That's not quite true Merlin. You haven't smiled in forever. What happened?'' This time Percival spoke up. Merlin bit his lip.

"I... Well...'' He looked up and every stiffened in shock because Merlin eyes were watery and full of unshed tears.

Merlin was everyone's rock. When ever they had moments where life just got too much Merlin was there offering comfort or just simply be there. Seeing Merlin in such a vulnerable state was disconcerting and strange for them. Arthur was the first the break out of the state of shock.

''Merlin... what's going on?'' He gently asked. The blue eyed man looked down again but spoke to them his voice shaky.

''Someone who I was very... close... too recently passed away... they found his body recently... but they have no idea who killed him..." Arthur felt ashamed. Of course Merlin would have lost people. They all had. He felt even worse when Merlin became to silently cry.

Slowly he stood up and put his hand on the crying mans shoulder. Merlin looked up surprised.

The knights made there way over as well each standing around Merlin. Gwaine kneeled and pulled him into a hug. They had all forgotten that the strongest man they knew still shed tears.

And in that forest clearing with all his friends support to guide him and help him back up Merlin thought the future might not be so bad.

 **Boom. Finished. My next ones gonna probs be a fairy tail one but always open for suggestions. Please review. Luv ya**

 **Katpaz123**


End file.
